Perturbations
by Virginie31
Summary: L'histoire se situe après le final de la saison 3. Kate doit parvenir à gérer des sentiments divers suite aux récents événements. Elle n'a jamais autant eu besoin de Castle, mais elle le sent de plus en plus distant.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici ma deuxième fanfiction. J'ai mis du temps à la poster... Il faut dire que j'en ai commencé trois autres que je n'arrive pas à finir ! Mais celle-ci m'inspire bien, alors j'ai décidé de poster le premier chapitre. Le deuxième est bien avancé. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez jusqu'ici...  
><strong>

**Enjoy !**

oOoOoOo

Assise dans le large fauteuil de cuir vert, Kate ferma les yeux un instant. La question que le docteur Walsh venait de lui poser résonnait douloureusement en elle, la ramenant à l'époque du meurtre de sa mère : « Pourquoi vous sentez-vous coupable ? »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis rouvrit ses paupières. Le psychologue mandaté par ses supérieurs après la tentative d'assassinat au cimetière, événement jugé extrêmement traumatisant, la regardait. Il avait un air calme dont il ne semblait jamais se départir. Kate enviait la sérénité qui émanait de cet homme, alors qu'au même moment son esprit était envahi par une foule de sentiments contradictoires. Elle se dit qu'il devait avoir subi un certain nombre d'épreuves pour arriver à respecter comme il le faisait le silence de ses patients. Ou peut-être était-il tout simplement un excellent psychologue.

- C'est juste que... personne n'est censé mourir à un enterrement.

Le son de sa propre voix la surprit ; elle était faible, presque timide.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas morte.

- C'est passé si près.

- Et vous vous en voulez ?

Elle bougea sur son siège, se sentant à nouveau submergée par le flot d'émotions qui ne la quittaient plus depuis son réveil à l'hôpital, un mois auparavant.

- Oui... Non...

Elle soupira profondément.

- Le capitaine Montgommery est...

Une pause.

- … était quelqu'un d'important pour moi et on m'a empêchée de lui rendre l'hommage qu'il méritait.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

- Alors c'est ça, détective Beckett ? C'est le fait d'avoir manqué cette étape importante du deuil qui provoque en vous aujourd'hui un tel mal-être ? Qui voulez-vous tromper, Kate ?

Elle releva la tête, interloquée.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Le docteur Walsh se pencha vers elle doucement. Il appuya ses avant-bras sur ses genoux et croisa ses mains.

- Détective Beckett, vous n'êtes pas ma première patiente. Cela fait quarante ans que je pratique. J'ai vu des centaines de personnes pendant toutes ces années et je peux vous assurer que vous, ma chère, n'êtes pas de celles qui s'effondrent aussi facilement. Que me cachez-vous, Kate ?

Elle le fixait, bouche bée. Puis elle ferma la bouche et déglutit difficilement. Cet homme lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, le fait que quelqu'un puisse déceler les faiblesses en elle ne l'effrayait pas. La lumière tamisée du bureau lui conférait une atmosphère intimiste qui l'aidait à se confier.

Le docteur reprit la parole.

- Vous n'avez rien à craindre, Kate. Je suis lié par le secret professionnel, vous le savez.

Elle acquiesça doucement.

- Il m'a trahie. Je ne peux pas vous donner les détails de l'affaire, mais l'homme qui était mon mentor m'a trahie.

Elle étouffa un sanglot.

- Et même si je sais qu'il a tout fait pour rembourser sa dette, aujourd'hui je me sens...

- Fragile ? intervint le docteur Walsh pour aider Kate que les larmes avaient empêchée de poursuivre.

Elle acquiesça rapidement et se saisit d'un mouchoir.

Son interlocuteur se leva de son siège et lui sourit.

- Nous avons bien avancé aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse fixer la prochaine séance avec ma secrétaire.

Kate finit de sécher ses larmes et prit congé.

oOoOoOo

Castle était occupé à jouer sur son portable quand Kate sortit du cabinet. Elle roula les yeux en le voyant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Castle ?

Il leva la tête vers elle et sourit. Son air ravi s'effaça un peu lorsqu'il remarqua ses yeux rougis. Il se ressaisit rapidement, se pencha et retira de sous sa siège un gobelet de café.

- Je passais dans le coin par hasard et je me suis dit qu'un café vous ferait le plus grand bien après... ça.

Un léger sourire, à peine perceptible, apparut sur les lèvres de Kate. Castle le remarque ; il aimait particulièrement ces sourires furtifs.

Elle prit le gobelet qu'il lui tendait et en but une gorgée alors qu'ils empruntaient le couloir qui menait à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Ses sentiments envers Castle étaient compliqués ces derniers temps - plus qu'en temps normal, en tous cas. Quand il était là, elle ne le supportait pas et voulait qu'il s'en aille, mais quand il n'était pas à ses côtés, une sensation de vide et d'abandon l'envahissait.

Ils marchèrent un instant en silence. Castle luttait manifestement pour ne pas parler, mais il ne parvint pas à tenir bien longtemps.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

Elle prit un air détaché.

- Oh, vous savez ce que c'est, les psychologues. Vous parlez, ils vous écoutent et on se revoit à la prochaine séance.

Elle savait qu'elle ne rendait pas justice au docteur Walsh en disant cela, mais elle ne voulait pas parler de ce qui se passait vraiment dans le cabinet.

Pas ici.

Pas maintenant.

Et surtout pas avec lui.

Elle savait que Castle faisait partie de l'imbroglio phénoménal qui se jouait en elle ces temps-ci. Sans en être la pièce centrale, il y tenait une bonne place.

Elle savait aussi que le sujet serait abordé chez le psychologue.

Inévitablement.

Et elle était consciente qu'il lui faudrait crever l'abcès avec l'écrivain, revenir sur ce qui avait été dit avant l'assassinat de Montgommery, et surtout, sur ce qui avait été dit... après.

Elle sortit de ses pensées.

- Alors, Castle, quelle est la vraie raison de votre venue dans cette salle d'attente ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, je passais dans le coin et...

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et lui fit face.

- Vraiment, Castle ? Vous _passiez dans le coin _? Ce quartier est à des kilomètres du poste, de votre loft et même du bureau de votre _éditrice_, et vous... passiez dans le coin ?

Il avait remarqué le ton étrange qu'elle avait pris en prononçant le mot « éditrice », mais il préféra ne pas relever.

- Bon d'accord, j'avoue. Je suis venu exprès.

Il grimaça.

- Je m'inquiétais.

Elle se remit en marche ; il la suivit.

- Ce n'était pas la peine, Castle.

Il la fixa, les sourcils levés.

- Je vous rappelle que l'on a tenté de vous tuer et qu'on a bien failli réussir !

- On a appréhendé le tireur, je vous rappelle.

- Mais pas le commanditaire !

Kate se figea. Castle s'arrêta un mètre plus loin et leva les yeux au ciel en se maudissant intérieurement. Il se tourna lentement et lut la colère sur le visage de Beckett.

- C'est gentil de me le rappeler. Bonne journée.

Elle le dépassa d'un pas rapide. Il bredouilla :

- Kate... je ne voulais pas... je suis désolé.

Mais elle ne se retourna pas. Richard resta seul au milieu du trottoir, les bras ballants, à la regarder disparaître au coin de la rue.

oOoOoOo

Kate rentra chez elle, perturbée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Richard franchissait le seuil du loft dans le même état.

Elle en voulait à Castle. Sa remarque avait fait remonter à la surface le sentiment qu'elle redoutait le plus : la peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aimait.

Lui s'en voulait ; pourquoi avoir lancé cette remarque ? Pourquoi avoir amené la conversation sur le seul sujet qu'il voulait éviter ? Il se servit un verre de scotch et s'assit sur le canapé.

Kate entra dans son bain et ouvrit son livre. Elle trouvait ironique que ce soit justement un livre écrit par Castle qui lui changeait les idées. Elle n'avait pas choisi un Nikki Heat cependant. Un bon vieux Derrick Storm serait bien plus distrayant.

Castle terminait de taper un message sur son téléphone :

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. On peut se voir ? R. »

Son doigt hésitait entre la touche « envoyer » et la touche « retour » quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'enveloppe jaune que Montgommery lui avait envoyée le jour de sa mort.

Kate soupira et referma le livre. Le portrait de Castle, en quatrième de couverture, vint la narguer. Elle posa le roman sans ménagement et sortit de son bain. Elle en voulait à Castle. Quand elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital un mois auparavant, il n'était pas là. Or, pour elle, sa présence était une évidence. Il le lui avait promis et ça avait toujours été comme ça. Mais pas cette fois. Il avait fallu plus de trois jours pour qu'il se montre, et il n'était revenu qu'épisodiquement. Et elle lui en voulait pour ça.

Le secret que contenait l'enveloppe eut raison de son envie de revoir Beckett et il effaça le texto. Il ne s'autorisait plus à la voir autant qu'il le voulait. Il savait qu'un mot de trop attiserait sa curiosité et la mènerait tout droit à cette enveloppe et, par extension, à une mort certaine. Et ce n'était même pas envisageable. Son portable vibra, le tirant de ses pensées.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit et couvrit son visage de ses mains. Il fallait qu'elle parle de Castle au docteur Walsh. Un observateur extérieur n'aurait sans doute pas compris en quoi l'écrivain était prioritaire sur la longue liste de ce à quoi elle devait faire face, mais Kate savait que tant que le problème Castle ne serait pas réglé, le reste ne pourrait pas l'être non plus. Elle devait se l'avouer : elle avait besoin de lui. Elle se saisit de son téléphone et décida d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

« C'est OK pour tout à l'heure. On peut se voir demain soir chez Rémy ? K. »

Castle regardait le message. Il alla vérifier dans l'historique des envois s'il avait envoyé le texto sans s'en rendre compte, mais il constata que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

- Incroyable...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, **

**tout d'abord, merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! **

**Voici mon deuxième chapitre. Je ne sais pas si j'arrive à me tenir aux caractères des personnages aussi bien que dans ma première fic, à vous de me le dire !**

**Enjoy !**

oOoOoOo

C'est une Kate en colère qui arriva au cabinet du docteur Walsh. Castle n'avait pas répondu à ses messages et il n'avait pas pris un seul de ses appels.

Elle salua le psychologue, s'assit et commença à parler avant même qu'il ne l'y invite.

- Il vous que je vous parle de quelqu'un.

Walsh s'assit et son air bienveillant se teinta d'une légère surprise.

- Je vous écoute.

Kate commença à raconter la genèse de leur partenariat. Elle n'oublia aucun détail : elle parla de l'enquête qui les avait amenés à se rencontrer, de la façon qu'il avait de l'exaspérer, de l'amitié qui était née peu à peu, de la confiance mutuelle, de leur relation si unique. Elle relata les nombreuses fois où il avait été là pour elle, pour l'écouter, pour lui sauver la vie, ou juste pour la faire rire.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle constata que sa colère s'était envolée au fur et à mesure que son récit avançait. Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : sortir de ce cabinet et rejoindre Castle, sentir qu'il était auprès d'elle, se laisser envelopper par son regard.

Le docteur Walsh sentit son trouble.

- Et vous me parlez de monsieur Castle parce que... ?

Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieure et fronça les sourcils.

- En ce moment... notre relation n'est plus qu'un succédané de ce qu'elle était. Je crois qu'il m'évite.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Eh bien tout d'abord, il m'a dit... cette chose au cimetière, et maintenant... c'est comme si nous n'étions plus que...

- … des amis ?

Kate redressa vivement la tête.

- Que... Comment ? Bien sûr que nous sommes amis ! _Une pause. _Mais lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital, il n'est venu me voir que quelques fois, alors que...

Elle s'arrêta. Etait-elle véritablement en train d'exposer à quelqu'un ce qu'elle tentait de garder au fond d'elle depuis si longtemps ? Etait-elle vraiment en train de se confier à propos de Castle ?

Le psychologue profita de ce silence.

- Vous avez d'autres amis, détective Beckett.

Elle hésita,.

- Je... oui.

- Combien de fois ces amis sont-ils venus vous voir à l'hôpital ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir, ils...

- Combien de fois ? la coupa-t-il.

- A peu près autant que Castle.

- Alors pourquoi lui en voulez-vous particulièrement à lui ?

Kate se leva et fit quelques pas jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il y avait de l'orage dans l'air. L'air était lourd, atrocement lourd ; dans la rue, les passants cherchaient l'ombre. Elle laissa son regard errer sur ce qui se passait dehors.

- Il aurait dû être là, murmura-t-elle.

- Pourquoi, Kate ? Pourquoi lui plus qu'un autre ?

Le docteur la regardait mais elle lui tournait toujours le dos, concentrée sur l'observation des piétons.

- Parce que ça a toujours été comme ça. Parce qu'il me l'a promis.

Elle se retourna ; ses yeux brillaient.

- Parce que j'ai besoin de lui. 

oOoOoOo 

Elle lui avait envoyé cinq messages et tenté de l'appeler une bonne quinzaine de fois. Et à chaque fois, Richard se faisait violence pour effacer les sms sans les lire et renvoyer les appels vers sa boîte vocale.

Il avait mis l'enveloppe jaune bien en évidence sur son bureau, et avait modifié le texte de l'écran de veille sur son ordinateur. Son éternel « You should be writing »* avait été remplacé par « Do it for her »**.

L'ignorer restait le seul moyen de la protéger, le temps de trouver un plan en tous cas. Quand tout ça serait fini, il irait la trouver et lui expliquerait tout, dans l'espoir qu'elle veuille bien lui pardonner.

Il tendit la main, attrapa le courrier de Montgomery et en vida le contenu sur son bureau, pour la centième fois depuis qu'il l'avait reçu. Il fit trois tas distincts sur le bureau : ce qu'il avait lu et compris, ce qu'il tentait de comprendre et ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il avançait, mais c'était un travail de fourmi, et il n'avait pas les moyens de la police. Il ne voulait mêler personne à l'enquête, pas encore en tous cas ; pas tant qu'il n'avait rien de solide. Il savait que s'il le faisait, elle en entendrait nécessairement parler.

Il relisait un rapport d'homicide lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Il sursauta presque et regarda l'heure.

Il se leva en secouant doucement la tête. Arrivé près de la porte, il cria :

- Tu as encore oublié tes clés ...

La fin de sa phrase disparut au moment où il ouvrait la porte et tombait nez à nez avec Beckett. Pendant un long moment, ils se fixèrent et ce seul regard trahissait leur peine et leur besoin de l'autre au quotidien.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Richard s'effaça et la laissa entrer. Kate pénétra dans l'appartement et fit circuler son regard sur les objets qui lui semblaient maintenant si familiers.

Castle s'approcha d'elle et tenta de dissimuler son malaise derrière un air charmeur.

- Détective, que puis-je pour vous ? Vous ne venez pas m'arrêter, j'espère !

- Castle.

La voix était faible. Ce n'était pas la réplique sèche à laquelle il était habitué. Il baissa les yeux ; cette fois, c'était sérieux. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessée ; il savait aussi pourquoi. Et ce soir, il devait la convaincre de ne plus le côtoyer.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à mes messages.

Il prit une profonde inspiration ; ce qu'il allait faire le terrorisait.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps. J'étais... pris par mon dernier chapitre !

Les lèvres de Kate s'arrondirent et elle hocha doucement la tête. Puis ses yeux se fixèrent sur un point par terre.

- Pourquoi, Rick ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, je...

Elle leva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien. Il aurait juré que la détective prenait le pas sur la femme.

- Nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux. Alors cessons de jouer la comédie et jouons carte sur table.

Il ne répondit rien. Difficile d'improviser alors qu'elle se tenait à deux mètres de lui et qu'elle voulait la vérité.

- Si vous avez peur pour vous et votre famille et que vous ne voulez plus que nous nous voyons, je peux comprendre, mais par pitié, dites-le moi. Qu'on puisse au moins... se dire au revoir.

Castle la fixait toujours et la trouva magnifique. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle pensait qu'il s'éloignait par peur d'une éventuelle attaque contre lui ou ses proches. Il pensa qu'il n'était peut-être pas un très bon père ni un très bon fils de ne pas avoir effectivement pensé qu'un tueur pourrait s'en prendre à sa fille ou à sa mère. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il y avait pensé, mais il n'avait jamais considéré l'idée de mettre fin à son partenariat pour cette raison.

Et puis son sourire s'effaça. Il venait de réaliser que Beckett souffrait. Il venait de comprendre qu'elle se sentait responsable de sa distance, de sa froideur.

Il ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait parler, puis il la ferma aussitôt. Il fit un grand pas et la prit dans ses bras.

Kate ferma aussitôt les yeux et soupira. Elle se trouvait exactement là où elle devait se trouver. Elle avait l'impression de respirer à nouveau normalement. Elle murmura : « Vous m'avez tellement manqué ». Castle ne répondit pas mais il resserra leur étreinte. Elle lui avait manqué aussi ; il avait cruellement besoin d'elle.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de mettre fin à ce geste, mais Kate revint à la raison. Il restait des choses à dire, qu'aucune étreinte ne pouvait éluder. Elle se sépara doucement de lui et accrocha de nouveau son regard.

- C'est un adieu ?

Il murmura en retour.

- Non. C'est un au revoir.

Les yeux de Kate se mirent à briller dangereusement.

- Pourquoi, Castle ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il lui prit rapidement les mains.

- Non. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Ce n'est pas... C'est compliqué.

Il se détourna, mal-à-l'aise.

Elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle le fixait toujours. Il savait qu'elle ne partirait pas avant d'avoir une réponse. Alors il prit une profonde inspiration et décida de jouer franc jeu.

- Je vous mets en danger, Kate.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Quoi, mais...

- Je vous mets en danger constamment, répéta-t-il. J'ai rouvert le dossier de votre mère sans votre consentement. Si je ne l'avais pas fait...

- … je n'aurais jamais su qui l'avait assassinée.

- Mais vous avez failli être tuée !

- Je n'ai _pas_ été tuée ! Je n'ai pas été tuée grâce à vous ! C'est _vous_ qui m'avez sauvée Castle ! Au cimetière, et avant cela en désamorçant une bombe ; et encore avant en m'évitant de mourir dans l'explosion de mon appartement.

- Mais c'est à cause de moi que vous vous êtes retrouvée en danger !

- Je suis policière ; le danger, la mort au coin de la rue, je l'ai accepté en signant.

- Il n'empêche que si je n'étais pas là, vous...

- Rick. Vous ne me convaincrez pas que vous êtes néfaste pour moi. Vous ne me convaincrez pas que je suis plus en danger avec vous que sans vous. Vous ne me convaincrez pas que vous n'avez pas une place primordiale à tenir dans ma vie. Et vous ne me convaincrez pas que vous n'êtes pas celui avec qui j'ai envie d'être.

Ils se fixaient toujours. Ils savaient tous deux qu'un point de non retour était sur le point d'être franchi. Kate Beckett ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Elle venait de s'ouvrir à lui comme elle l'avait rarement fait.

C'est finalement Castle qui détourna le regard le premier. Il fallait qu'il tienne. C'était déchirant, mais il ne pouvait pas la mener consciemment à une mort certaine.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

La voix de Beckett le sortit de ses pensées. Elle fixait un point derrière lui ; elle s'avança doucement et le dépassa. Il se retourna sur son passage, les mains dans les poches et les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait pu attirer le regard de la détective. Il la suivit des yeux et soudain, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il sortit ses mains de ses poches et se précipita à la suite la jeune femme. 

Plus elle approchait du bureau, plus Kate secouait la tête de droite à gauche. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à deux mètres et que Castle la rejoignit, il l'entendit répéter régulièrement :

- Non... non... non.

Elle essayait de se convaincre que ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait être. Castle intervint maladroitement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, c'est...

Elle était arrivée au bureau sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Elle touchait du bout des doigts le portrait de sa mère et semblait scanner les dossiers qui étaient sur son bureau.

Richard savait qu'ils avaient sûrement atteint un autre point de non retour ; un point de rupture pour être plus précis. Et il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas prêt à accepter de franchir cette étape. Penser devoir tenir Kate éloignée était une chose ; le faire, peut-être pour toujours, en était une autre.

Le regard de la détective courait sur les dossiers ; sa tête faisait toujours « non », et sa bouche continuait de prononcer ce mot. Et puis tout à coup, son regard s'arrêta sur l'écran d'ordinateur et son corps se figea. Une larme roula sur sa joue, puis deux.

Castle la regardait faire ; il voulait qu'elle hurle, qu'elle le frappe même. Il ne voulait plus la voir si faible. Ce silence était insupportable. Il baissa la tête et attendit, les mâchoires serrées. Mais la tempête ne vint pas.

- Do it for her ? dit-elle alors que l'émotion étranglait sa voix.

Cette fois, les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Elle réalisait à quelle point elle était centrale dans l'existence de l'écrivain. Elle comprenait les motifs de son absence. Elle n'avait pas besoin de longs discours, pas besoin qu'on lui explique qu'il continuait l'enquête de son côté sans rien lui dire pour la protéger. 

- Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez ça ; je ne veux pas que vous vous mettiez en danger pour cette affaire...

Il releva la tête et vit qu'elle s'était approchée.

- Je le dois.

L'air déterminé de Castle la glaça.

- Pourquoi ?

Le regard de l'écrivain se fit encore plus profond.

- Pour vous.

Le cœur de Kate rata un battement. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix se fit suppliante.

- Mais vous risquez votre vie !

- Je sauve la votre.

Elle le fixa un instant puis détourna le regard et sécha ses larmes. Elle respira profondément pour reprendre un peu de contenance.

- Vous n'avez pas à faire ça pour moi. Vous êtes un écrivain, Rick, pas un policier. Vous n'êtes pas entraîné pour faire face à des types comme eux. Votre vie devrait se résumer à écrire et à aller de soirées mondaines en gala !

Castle fit un pas, comblant ainsi l'espace qui les séparait encore.

- Peut-être que je ne veux plus de cette vie-là. Peut-être que ce que je fais aujourd'hui me fait me sentir exactement là où je devrais être. Et peut-être que le fait de tenter de vous garder en vie représente plus à mes yeux que le fait de risquer ma propre vie !

Alors pour une fois dans sa vie, Kate Beckett écouta la passion plutôt que la raison et elle l'embrassa furtivement. Surpris, Castle ne répondit pas.

- Merci, dit-elle doucement.

Elle s'effaça et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il entendit la porte de son loft se refermer.

Dehors, l'orage éclata enfin et la pluie vint rafraîchir l'air pesant qui flottait au-dessus de Manhattan depuis des jours.

* * *

><p>*"You should be writing" = "Tu devrais être en train d'écrire"<p>

**"Do it for her" = "Fais-le pour elle" - c'est une phrase que l'on retrouve dans l'épisode 6 x 13 des Simpsons : "And Maggie Makes Three". C'est la phrase qui motive Homer à continuer de travailler à la centrale.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci beaucoup pour vos merveilleux commentaires !**

**Ce troisième et a priori dernier chapitre a été écrit en deux heures ce soir, sans brouillon préalable sur cahier, ce qui est assez rare pour moi ! J'espère qu'il est à la hauteur des deux autres ; j'en suis assez contente. **

**Il s'agit du dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, mais j'ai pas mal d'autres idées, et en plus, les vacances seront là dans deux petits jours...  
><strong>

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

oOoOoOo 

Richard Castle était troublé. Cela faisait quinze jours qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Beckett. Elle avait quitté son loft sur un chaste baiser qui résonnait en lui comme une promesse, et depuis, plus rien. En soi, elle respectait sa requête, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Il détestait sa vie sans elle, et bien qu'il savait qu'elle était plus en sécurité loin de lui, l'idée de ne pas savoir précisément où elle était ni ce qu'elle faisait lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

Lanie l'avait partiellement rassuré : elle prenait régulièrement des nouvelles de la détective, qui était encore en arrêt, et elle allait bien. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. 

Il soupira et bascula en arrière dans son fauteuil de bureau. Il avait rassemblé de nombreuses preuves à propos du meurtre de la mère de Beckett. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elles allaient toutes dans le même sens. La mauvaise, c'est qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi en faire. Il ne savait plus où il en était.

Il se leva, prit sa veste et sortit. Le temps s'était considérablement rafraîchi à New York ; en quinze jours, on était passé d'un pique de chaleur à des températures printanières. Castle descendit les marches qui menaient à son immeuble et prit à droite. L'air frais lui faisait du bien ; il avait l'impression que ses pensées s'éclaircissaient. 

Il marchait depuis quelques minutes seulement lorsqu'il se retourna brusquement. Il avait l'impression d'être suivi, mais il ne vit rien à part un couple qui se promenait sur le trottoir opposé. Il secoua la tête et reprit sa route, l'air soucieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait cette sensation. Depuis plus d'une semaine, il avait remarqué des détails étranges : une voiture qui le suivait, une autre qui était souvent garée en bas de chez lui, des pas qui résonnaient derrière lui...

A cet instant, il aurait pu jurer entendre de nouveau ces pas. Il voulut en avoir le cœur net ; il accéléra et disparut à l'angle d'une rue. Il se cacha dans la pénombre d'un encadrement de porte et attendit. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il aperçut une silhouette tourner à l'angle de la rue et il se précipita dessus, brandissant son parapluie en guise d'arme.

Un cri suraigu se fit entendre dans la nuit, arrêtant Castle dans son geste.

- Mme Greenberg ? s'exclama-t-il surpris. 

Devant lui se tenait une frêle dame de 86 ans et son chien, Lex. La vieille femme, haletante, porta une main à son cœur et ferma les yeux un instant.

- Oh monsieur Castle ! Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs !

Castle bredouilla des excuses et proposa à sa voisine de la reconduire à la porte de leur immeuble. Il se sentait ridicule, mais son esprit n'en était pas moins libéré. Il était persuadé qu'on le suivait, et il savait qu'il n'était pas en train de se faire des idées. 

Il regarda la vieille dame franchir les portes du hall et mis les mains dans ses poches. Il sursauta quand il entendit une voix derrière lui.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez pour habitude de vous en prendre aux vieilles dames !

Il se figea puis se tourna lentement. 

Beckett. 

Kate.

Là, près de lui, dans sa voiture.

- Beckett ! Que faites-vous là ?

Elle sourit malicieusement.

- Vous savez ce que c'est... je passais par là...

Il ouvrit la portière et sourit à son tour.

- Avouez que je vous manquais ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton charmeur.

- Il y a de ça...

Castle resta bouche bée, tandis que Kate, contente de l'effet produit, redémarrait la voiture.

Après quelques minutes de silence, elle reprit la parole.

- Jolie technique de combat avec votre parapluie...

Castle grimaça.

- J'étais suivi, et je pensais que la personne qui me filait était...

Et soudain, il eut une révélation.

- C'était vous, souffla-t-il en tournant la tête vers Kate.

Elle était concentrée sur sa route, mais un rictus moqueur apparut sur son visage.

- Beckett ! Comment avez-vous pu ? J'ai eu...

- Peur ?

- Oui !

- Oh, allons Castle, un grand garçon comme vous !

Elle tourna dans un quartier résidentiel. Il ne reconnaissait pas le lieu mais il constata qu'ils s'étaient bien éloignés de New York. Elle détacha sa ceinture et s'apprêta à sortir de la voiture, mais il posa une main sur son bras.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivi ?

Elle s'arrêta dans son geste et lui fit face.

- Castle, ça n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas enquêter sur ce cas que je ne peux pas faire tout mon possible pour vous épargner une mort certaine.

Il acquiesça en silence. Elle en profita pour sortir de la voiture et il la suivit presque immédiatement.

- Et la voiture sous mes fenêtres, c'était vous aussi ?

Elle se retourna.

- Moi ou... un de mes hommes.

- Un de vos hommes ? répéta-t-il les sourcils haussés. Mais vous ne deviez reprendre du service que dans une quinzaine de jours !

Elle lui lança un mystérieux un sourire et poussa un petit portail blanc. Il lui emboita le pas et ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans une maison à un étage qu'il n'avait jamais vue. 

A peine eut-il franchi le pas de porte qu'il eut l'impression d'être entré dans une fourmilière. Des agents de deux agences à trois lettres ainsi que des policiers en civil arpentaient le salon, des dossiers à la main. Il reconnu sans difficulté la chevelure rousse de Jordan Shaw parmi les personnes présentes dans le salon.

Son regard s'arrêta sur le tableau numérique tactile devant lequel il avait tant bavé lors de leur précédente collaboration, et il fut surpris d'y voir sa photo.

- Richard Castle ! s'exclama Shaw en l'apercevant.

Elle désigna le salon d'un geste circulaire.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Ce n'est pas mon meilleur profil, mais ça peut aller, rétorqua Castle en désignant sa photo du menton.

Elle sourit doucement puis s'adressa à Kate.

- Elle va arriver, on peut commencer.

Kate acquiesça, tandis que Castle fronçait les sourcils. Son regard allait de Beckett à Shaw, puis de Shaw à Beckett.

- Est-ce que ça dérangerait quelqu'un de me dire ce qui se passe ?

- Suivez-moi, Castle, vous allez comprendre. 

oOoOoOo 

- Donc, si je résume, ça fait dix jours que je suis surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ?

- Il manie l'art du résumé... plaisanta Jordan.

- On voit clairement l'écrivain à l'œuvre... répondit Kate sur le même ton.

Castle n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait rien vu ou presque.

- Lorsque le lieutenant Beckett a compris ce que vous alliez faire, elle m'a appelée, reprit Jordan.

- L'agent Shaw n'était a priori pas la mieux placée pour mener les opérations sur cette affaire, mais j'ai pensé qu'avec les contacts qu'elle avait, elle pourrait certainement nous aider, poursuivit Kate.

- Et étant donné le succès de notre dernière collaboration, mes supérieurs m'ont demandé de superviser cette opération qui inclut le FBI, la CIA et la NYPD. Notre première mission a été de vous protéger, vous et vos proches. Nous avons envoyé des hommes chez vous, au lycée d'Alexis, au studio de votre mère.

Richard était estomaqué.

A ce moment, la porte de la cave, reconvertie pour l'occasion en salle de réunion, s'ouvrit. Une grande femme noire d'une cinquantaine d'années entra dans la pièce et descendit les escaliers. Beckett se leva immédiatement et la salua d'un signe de tête. Puis elle se tourna vers l'écrivain.

- Castle, laissez-moi vous présenter la personne sans qui rien n'aurait été possible : le nouveau capitaine du 12th.

Castle se leva de sa chaise et tendit une main vers la nouvelle venue. Cette dernière considéra la main quelques secondes, puis elle l'ignora et prit place en bout de table.

- Glaciale... murmura Castle.

- Je viens de parler au lieutenant Esposito. Nous avons récupéré tous les documents et la cible devrait être interpelée d'une minute à l'autre. Comme vous le savez, lieutenant Beckett, monsieur Castle et vous-mêmes n'êtes pas à l'abri d'éventuelles représailles, c'est pourquoi nous vous gardons ici le temps d'être sûr que tout est sécurisé. Des questions ?

- Aucune, Madame, répondit Kate.

Mais déjà, Castle levait la main.

- Eh bien à vrai dire, j'ai...

- Plus tard, Castle, le coupa-t-elle.

- Bien, reprit le capitaine. Ce sera tout.

Elle se leva et atteignit le bas des escaliers. Elle posa un pied sur la première marche, s'arrêta dans son élan et dit en se tournant.

- Détective Beckett, monsieur Castle, c'est du beau travail. Peu académique, certes, mais efficace. 

oOoOoOo 

Dans le salon, les agents s'affairaient pour remballer leur matériel. Castle était comme un fou ; il touchait tous les gadgets qui lui tombaient sous la main.

Beckett et Shaw le regardaient, amusées, depuis la cuisine. Jordan tourna la tête vers Kate.

- Vous pouvez me répéter qu'il n'y a rien entre vous, mais ce que cet homme a fait pour vous n'a pas de prix, Kate.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Beckett sourit. Ce n'était pas un de ces sourires timides ni même un sourire de politesse. Non. Un véritable sourire empli de joie s'était inscrit sur ses lèvres. Son visage rayonnait et elle sentit même des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Jordan reprit.

- Vous maintenez votre version ? Il n'y a rien entre vous et... l'écrivain ?

- Eh bien...

Elle cherchait ses mots. Comment décrire leur relation ? Elle choisit d'aller au plus simple.

- Disons que je n'imagine plus ma vie sans lui, désormais.

Shaw lui adressa un sourire tendre, et Kate réalisa que cette femme était devenue une amie.

- Alors j'ai dans l'idée que ces quelques jours de retraite forcée tombent à pique !

Elle pressa gentiment sa main sur l'avant-bras de Kate et lui dit au revoir. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte d'entrée, elle se retourna et adressa un clin d'œil complice à une Beckett qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure. 

oOoOoOo 

- Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont pénétré chez moi et qu'ils ont pris les dossiers ?

Castle avait presque crié, mais Kate gardait son calme. Ils se trouvaient dans le salon désormais vide. Elle avait pris place sur le canapé, alors que son partenaire était resté debout. Il savait que sa mère et sa fille étaient en sécurité, mais il ne semblait pas plus serein pour autant.

- C'était le mieux à faire, Castle.

Il la regarda par en-dessous en haussant les sourcils.

- Le _mieux_ à faire ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Le fait de le voir faire les cent pas lui donnait le tournis.

- En agissant ainsi, nous vous protégions. Si vous vous étiez déplacé pour porter les dossiers au commissariat, votre nom serait nécessairement apparu dans les rapports. Vous auriez été placé en programme de protection des témoins, et vous pouviez dire adieu à votre vie. Officiellement, ces dossiers ont été trouvés dans le bureau de Montgomery...

Elle fit une pause alors que Castle digérait ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre.

- C'est... c'est moi qui ai demandé à ce que les choses se déroulent ainsi. Je devais passer vous prendre ce soir de façon à ce que nos hommes puissent pénétrer chez vous et … faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire sans problème.

Elle fut soulagée quand elle vit le visage de son partenaire se détendre.

- Et comment saviez-vous que ce soir, justement, j'étais arrivé au bout ?

Elle pinça les lèvres, gênée. Castle ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Non, vous n'avez pas...

- Castle, c'était la seule solution !

Il ouvrit la bouche en quête d'oxygène et prit un air faussement horrifié.

- Alors vous m'avez vu manger des burritos en pyjama ! C'est humiliant...

Elle sourit.

- Vous savez, la caméra était surtout là pour filmer votre tableau... et puis...

Elle se repositionna sur le canapé. Il ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

- … j'ai trouvé ça touchant, de vous voir passer vos nuits sur ce dossier.

Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un trait d'humour.

- Je suis ravi que le fait de me voir me morfondre seul vous ai touché...

- Vous n'étiez pas seul, Rick. J'étais là. Tout le temps.

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, et tout ce qui était autour d'eux s'évanouit. La main de Castle était prête à rejoindre la sienne sur le dossier du canapé lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, cassant l'intensité du moment. Kate se leva, arme au poing.

- Tout va bien, madame ?

Un agent en uniforme se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce. Kate rengaina son arme et se frotta le front d'une main.

- Oui, Terrence, désolée, je suis un peu... nerveuse...

L'agent fit un signe de tête.

- L'équipe de nuit vient d'arriver. Je viens m'assurer que vous n'avez besoin de rien avant de partir.

- Non, nous...

Elle fut interrompue par Castle.

- Et si vous alliez prendre un bain, Beckett ? Je m'occupe de renseigner l'agent Terrence...

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne protesta pas. Un bain lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle soupira nostalgiquement en pensant qu'elle accompagnait généralement ces moments de détente d'un bon Castle, puis elle sourit en se rendant compte du double sens de ses pensées. 

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cuisine, elle vit l'écrivain de dos. Il semblait s'affairer sur une tâche particulièrement difficile. Sur le comptoir, elle remarqua un grand nombre de sacs en papier, tous vides.

- Est-ce que vous êtes en train de cuisiner ?

Il se tourna, une bouteille dans une main, un tire-bouchon dans l'autre, et ne put s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux. Elle portait un peignoir en soie qui laissait largement apparaître ses longues jambes fines. Kate joua de la situation ; elle s'approcha de lui, lui frôla la main en attrapant la bouteille et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je porte toujours mon arme...

Puis elle se détourna rapidement en emportant le vin dans le salon. D'abord interdit, Castle se ressaisit et lui dit :

- Et vous vous demandez pourquoi je l'ai appelée Nikki _Heat_ ?

Le dîner fut agréable. Ils s'étaient assis par terre, adossés au canapé, et ils parlaient de choses et d'autres, profitant le plus possible du moment de répit qui leur était accordé pour tenter de rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu.

Le téléphone de Castle sonna.

- Un texto d'Alexis, expliqua-t-il. Elle veut savoir si nous allons bien.

Il prit un air comique.

- La chère enfant s'inquiète pour son vieux père...

- Il faut dire qu'elle ne vous a pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps...

Castle interrompit un instant le mouvement de ses doigts sur l'écran de son téléphone. Kate le fixait.

- Vous avez sacrifié beaucoup pour cette enquête... pour moi...

L'écrivain posa le téléphone sur la table basse et prit son verre de vin.

- N'importe qui l'aurait fait...

Kate fit « non » de la tête.

- Josh ne l'aurait pas fait.

Josh. Castle l'avait presque oublié. Il répondit sans réfléchir.

- C'est sans doute parce que Josh ne vous aime pas autant que...

Il s'interrompit, réalisant tout à coup ce qu'il était en train de dire. Kate retenait sa respiration. Elle l'exhortait mentalement à finir sa phrase. Mais Castle semblait soudain particulièrement intéressé par le fond de son verre, désormais vide.

- Rick, murmura-t-elle. S'il vous plait... j'ai besoin de vous l'entendre dire.

Castle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Kate. Les yeux de la jeune femme semblaient à la fois emplis de terreur et d'envie. Ils lui lançaient clairement un défi.

- C'est sans doute parce que Josh ne vous aime pas autant que moi.

Kate prit le visage de Castle entre ses mains et l'embrassa d'abord doucement. Cette fois, l'écrivain ne voulut pas prendre le risque de la laisser fuir à nouveau. Il se redressa légèrement et répondit à son baiser.

Kate sourit en réalisant ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle rompit le contact quelques secondes et plongea son regard dans celui de l'écrivain.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Ces mots provoquèrent en Rick un puissant frisson. Il fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres et intensifia le baiser. Le point de non-retour avait été franchi et désormais, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla au petit matin, Kate eut d'abord un moment d'hésitation quand au lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Puis elle sentit les bras de Rick autour d'elle et elle se blottit encore plus contre lui. Peu importait où elle se trouvait, songea-t-elle, tant qu'elle était dans ses bras.

oOoOoOo

**Et voilà pour cette fic... Je _sais_ ce que certains vont me demander d'aller plus loin, de continuer encore un peu...**

**Pour être honnête, j'ai essayé, vraiment, mais... je ne sais pas, ça ne colle pas. Je tombe tout de suite dans une espèce de guimauve qui ressemble assez peu au ton de la série. Alors je préfère arrêter là. J'ai une autre idée de fic, où, pour le coup, je compte explorer la relation post-aveu, mais ça fera l'objet d'une fic à part entière ; je ne peux pas le raccrocher à celle-ci.**

**Avez-vous apprécié cette dernière partie ?**


End file.
